The Trap
by Avanti-17
Summary: A trap has been set to catch cid team. Will cid team be able to come out of it? To know more peep in.
1. Shurvat

**Chapter start**

It was evening time. People were coming back to home from their respective works. A person driving a car was also coming back to his home. He entered his home. The house was dipped in a silence. He made his way to kitchen and made a tea for himself. He was feeling very tired since their was a lot of pressure of work on him. After having a tea , he felt better. He was watching TV sitting in a lounge. When he watching TV , suddenly the light went off. After some time the light came. The TV also switched on automatically. Inside the TV he saw a man who was looking exactly like him. He was having a photo in his hand. He was saying " Agar is ko bachana chahte ho to kal raat Kalin ghat ke pass aa jana. Aur ha akele ana. Jyada hoshiyari dikhani ki koshis ki to ye bachega nahi. "

After this the video stopped and the regular channels were playing on. The man was still in shock. After sometime his brain came out of shock, and now he started thinking as a cid officer. He was now thinking _Ye admi kaun tha wo bhi bilkul meri tarah ? Iske baremein mujhe pata karna chahiye. Ek aur clue ha wo photo , mujhe sketch banvana padega uska. Lekin ye TV ka kya chakkar hai kuch samaj nahi aa raha__. Aisa karta hu is photo ke sath shuru karta hu. Kuch na kuch to jarur nikal ayega. Mujhe jald se jald pata karna chahiye iske baarein me warna is ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai._He now made himself calm, and made a sketch of the person in photo with the help of software. He sent that sketch to all police station and asked them to inform him if they had report of missing person matching the sketch.

Person : ( to himself ) Ab to intezar karna hoga. Mujhe is admi ko bachana hi hoga kisi bhi keemat pe. Mein team ko is barein mein batau ? Nahi nahi mujhe akele hi sab kuch karna padega warna us admi ki jaan ko khatra hoga. Kahi ye jal sabit hua to, mujhe achhe se sab kuch check karna padega.

During all this he didn ' t realize about time. When he saw, 10 at night in clock , he said to himself " Chalo dinner kar leta hu. Bohot der ho gayi hai. Ab is ke baarein mein kal sochta hu. Subah uthna bhi hai jaldi. " and had his dinner. He was about to sleep, when his phone rang. It was of his best friend.He answered the call , when a cheerful voice came " Arey kya yaar Abhijeet itni der kyu laga de phone uthane mein ? "

Person ( Abhijeet ) : Kuch nahi. Aise hi Daya. Tum batao itni raat ko kaise yaad kiya ?

Daya : Aise hi. Socha tumhara hal chal puch lu.

Abhijeet : Kya tum logo ko itni raat mein hal chal puchne ke liye call karte ho ?

Daya : Arey nahi yaar. Wo tumse baat karne ka dil kiya isliye phone kiya. Tumne dinner kiya ?

Abhijeet : Obivously yaar. Kuch aur baat karni hai tumhe ?

Daya : Kya hua tum inte chidde hue kyu ho ? Kya baat hai mujhe baatao.

Abhijeet : Kuch nahi Daya aise hi. Kaam ka pressure hai na bohot isliye.

Daya : Dekho baat ko mat ghumao. Batao chup chap.

Abhijeet : ( now being irritated ) Kuch bhi nahi hai. Maine kaha na tumse.

Daya : Shaant ho jao yaar. Wo bas tumhari awaz se aisa laga isliye pucha.

Abhijeet : ( now became little calm ) Agar mujhe kuch bhi problem hui, to mai tumhe hi baataunga na. Mujh par vishvas rakho. Mein tumhe nahi bataunga to kise bataunga.

Daya : Chalo good night. Apna khayal rakhna. Milte hai kal subah bureau mein. Bye.

Abhijeet : Good night.

and the call ended. He now slept after keeping the call.

Now it was midnight time. His sleep got disturbed with loud ring of his cellphone.

**Chapter end**

To itni raat ko kiska call aya Abhijeet ko ?

Kya wo us admi ko bacha payega ?

Janne ke liye bane rahiye .

Kaisa laga batayi jarur


	2. Begining of game of destiny

**Chapter start**

Abhijeet' s cell phone rang. He took the call, it was from police station informing about the sketch of the person and he told him to send all the details of the man to him. Again he slept after keeping the call.

The next morning arose. Abhijeet woke up, after taking breakfast he went to bureau.

The first thing after he reached the bureau was checking the information about the person. He went to the address provided and enquired about him. He went to spot from where the man was kidnapped. He saw one CCTV over their. He made a enquiry about it and checked the footage. He saw the recording around the kidnapping time , he found a car from which masked man came and kidnapped the person. He checked for the car ' s number plate , by zooming it he found the car ' s number. He made a call for getting more information about the car from which the man was kidnapped. But soon he came to know that car was stolen. He also went into man' s office to get some information. But he didn' t found anything suspicious their also. He checked for bank account , but nothing could be found.

At last he came back in the bureau and got seated on his place. He was thinking

_Is admi ki na to kisi ke saath dushmani thi phir bhi ise kidnap kiya gaya. Paise ke liye bhi nahi kidnap nahi kiya , kuch bhi nahi iske pass. Wo car jise us admi ko kidnap kiya gaya tha wo bhi chori ki aur sath mein chere pe mask matlab puri planning ke saath ye kidnapping ki gayi hai. Kuch to chut raha hai mujhse. Is admi ke call records check karne baki hai..._

He made a call to mobile company regarding the call records of the person. Here also nothing came in his hands.

Now he was feeling helpless. From the morning he was doing investigation but still he didn' t got any clue till now. He was sitting on his desk with thinking mode when Daya came near him and shook him. He tried to be normal in front of him.

Abhijeet : Kya hua Daya ?

Daya : Chalo na Abhijeet abhi lunch time ho gaya hai. Mujhe bhook lagi hai.

Abhijeet just felt relaxed after hearing him. He thought that Daya was about to ask him for his tensed behavior.

Daya : Kya hai Abhijeet , mai tumhe kab se awaj de raha hu lekin tum sun hi nahi rahe ho. Dekho sab log chale bhi gaye lunch ke liye sirf hum dono bache hai. and now started dragging him without waiting for his reply.

Abhijeet : Arey Daya mein chal raha hu na.

While they were moving for taking their lunch , Daya ' s pov _Tum chahe lakh koshis karo mujhe na batane ki lekin mein bhi Daya hu Daya. Sab kuch jaan ke rahunga mein. Kal raat tumhari awaz , baat ko tal dena aur aaj itna tensed behavior._

Abhijeet ' s pov _Ye daya inta shant kyu hai. Jarur kuch chal raha iske demag mein. Mujhe aur chaukkana rakhna padega._

Both of them had their lunch and went back to bureau.

Soon the night came. He took out his car and made his way to Kalin ghat. He was taking look in car 's mirror in between to see if someone was following him. But fortunately no one was there following him.

He reached kalin ghat and came out of the car. He was having gun in his hand. He looked nearby. He was taking a look at a corner when a man came from behind and put handkerchief on his mouth. He was trying to hit the person but was unable to do so. Soon he became unconsious due to chloroform present on it.

The man called someone and said " Boss kam ho gaya hai. Mai use lekar aa raha hu 1 ghante mein "

After sometime he opened his eyes. He found himself tied on chair. He saw in front of him 2 men. Seeing the first person he said " Tum yaha ? Tum to kidnap ho gaye the na ? "

First person : Jee Senior Inspector Abhijeet mein yaha. Maine hi apni kidnapping karvayi thi. Mujhe pata tha ki tum mere ghar jayoge , office jayoge sath mein us jagh jaha pe jaha se mein kidnap hua tha. Sath mein wo car bhi churayi hui use ki taaki ek bhi sabut tumhe na mile. Aur jal bichta gaya aur dekho tum phaste gaye usme.

Abhijeet : Lekin maine kya bigada tumhara ? Mujhe kidnap kyu kiya ?

First person : Tum Raka ko pechante ho ?

Abhijeet : Ha wahi na jisko maine arrest kiya tha drugs ke smuggling ke case mein 2 saal pehle. Use saja bhi di thi court ne.

First person : Mein uska bhai Manoj. Meri bhai ki jindegi tabah ho gayi tumhari wajah se. Bas badla lena tha mujhe tumse.

Second person which silent till now went near Manoj said in low tone " Manoj , bas bohot bata diya tumne isse. Tum jante ho na kya karna hai aage. "

Manoj : Ha ha janta hu.

Till then Abhijeet was watching both of them carefully. He knew about the first person now but was not aware of the second person as he was standing in darkness. Seeing them busy in talking with each other , he tried to make himself free, but was unable to do so as the ropes were very tight. While he was doing so , second person noticed him and he stopped his efforts.

Second person : Itni masti. Bhaagne ka bada shouk hai na tujhe abhi batata hu.

He went from there and soon came back with coir. He tied him with coir tightly and removed the earlier ropes.

Manoj : ( to second person ) Chalo first phase to ho gaya hai complete. Second phase ki tayari karte hai.

Second person : ( in low tone ) Isko yahan aise chodke. Bhulo mat ye ek cid officer hai. Pahile iska intezaam karte hai phir chalte hai.

Here Abhijeet was listening to him. He was thinking_ Pahila plan to mujhe kidnap karna lagta hai. Lekin dusra matlab ye kuch aur bhi plan kar rahe hai. Bas kuch khatarnak nahi karna chayiye inhone._

Soon both of them left the place. A person came back after a while with injection in his hands. Seeing him Abhijeet shouted " Ye kya hai ? Agar himmat hai to mujhe kholo aur phir dekho. Buzdil ho tum. Isliye mujhe bandh ke rakha hai. " The person ignored the high pitched voice and applied injection to him. Soon the high pitched voice faded away.

On the other side :

Daya was feeling something bad coming towards him. He was feeling very restlness. He dialled Abhijeet' s number but the phone was coming as switched off.

He was thinking _Ye Abhijeet ka phone switched off kyu aa raha hai ? Kuch hua to nahi na use. Pahile wo pareshan tha kal se aur aaj bhi. Maine bhi na khamkha pareshan ho raha hu. Aisa karta hu ghar pe dekh ke atta hu. _and went to Abhijeet 's house. He found the house in complete darkness. He checked inside the house but found Abhijeet nowhere. Now he was worrying about Abhijeet. He called to mobile company and asked them about the last location of Abhijeet ' s phone.

**Chapter end**

Kya Daya Abhijeet ko dundh payega aur gundo ka second part kya hai ?

Janne ke liye bane rahe.

Kaisa laga batayega jarur.

Thanks to all reviewers .

Js Abhi : - Starting eye ke jaise ki hai lekin story alag hai.

Samaha : - I hope that I have answered your most of the questions.

Aaira : - This chapter is little longer than previous one. Hope that this matches to your expectation.

Coolak and guest : - Thanks for your support .


	3. The game begins

Here the next chapter. Hope you will like it. If any mistakes please consider it.

**Chapter start**

Daya after tracing Abhijeet ' s mobile location went to that place. There he found Abhijeet already present on the spot. He said " Kya Abhijeet tum bhi na. Dara diya mujhe. "

( Surprised. Wait , you will know about this later )

Abhijeet : Arey Daya, isme itna darne wali kya baat hai. Mai to yahi pe tha na.

Daya : Chalo ghar pe chodta hu tumhe. Kafi raat ko gayi hai.

Abhijeet : Ha chalo.

Daya dropped Abhijeet at his home and then went to his home. The next day arrived. Both of them came to bureau. Abhijeet very cleverly applied bugs in cid bureau.

Here Daya was feeling something weird with Abhijeet. He was watching each and every action of Abhijeet. Soon the case was reported. The team went to crime spot. Here Daya was interrogating with the people where the corpse occurred. Soon Daya realized that Abhijeet was not in his usual active mode of investigation. He went near him and said " Kya hua Abhijeet ? Tum thik to ho na ? Agar tumhe achha nahi lag raha hai to mai tumhe ghar pe chod deta hu. "

Abhijeet : Daya itne panick mat ho. Mai thik hu.

Daya : Achha thik hai. Agar tumhe achha nahi lage to bata dena. Tumhara yeh dost hai na tumhare sath hamesha.

Abhijeet : Daya tumhare hote hue mujhe kya ho sakta hai. Chalo aab kam karein.

Daya : Ha chalo.

They took the body to forensic lab for autopsy. Now the team was making investigation in other direction. After sometime they got call from salunkhe sir telling them to come to forensic lab. Abhijeet, Daya , Sachin and Freddy went to forensic lab. After reaching there, Abhijeet went towards Tarika and said " Good afternoon Tarika Ji "

Tarika : Good afternoon Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Waise kya pata chala apko lash se ?

Salunkhe sir now interrupting them said " Bhaisahab hum bhi hai yaha pe ." and continuing " Is admi ki maut chaku se hui se. "

Abhijeet : Ye to hume bhi pata tha kuch naya bataiye.

Tarika : Ye ghaw dekhiye isse pata chalta hai ki khooni lefty hai,.

Abhijeet : Kya baat hai Tarika Ji !! Kamal kar diya apne. Kuch sikhiye salunkhe sahab Tarika Ji se.

Salunkhe sir was now getting angry on him. Daya who was till silent now spoke " Arey sir aap kuch aur bhi batane wale the na laash ke barein mein "

Salunkhe : ( murmuring ) Ha ha ise bhi bich mein aana tha. Aa gaya apne dost ko bachane.

Now went near body and showing his nails said " Iske nakhun dekho. Lagta hai iski hatapayi hui hai khooni ke sath. Is hi dauran khooni ki chamdi atak gayi. Maine iska sample nikalke rakha hai . "

Now all of them went outside forensic lab. The team then went for further investigation. At the end of the day, they found the killer and put him inside bars. Only the file work was remained about the current case, when Acp sir came and said " Chalo aab sab log ghar pe chale jao. Aaj bohot kam ho gaya hai. "

Abhijeet : Sir lag bhag sab ho hi gaya hai. Bas filework baki hai is case ka. Use complete karne ke baad chale jayenge.

Daya now in Abhijeet ear " Waise to buddha kabhi jaldi chutti nahi deta. Aaj de raha hai to tum mana kyu kar rahe ho ? "

Acp sir now seeing Daya speaking in Abhijeet 's ear said " Daya kya khusurpusur ker rahe hu Abhijeet ke kaan mein ? " and now eyeing towards Abhijeet " Chalo jao sab. Kal karna lena complete. It 's an order. 5 min ke ander mujhe bureau khali chaiye. "

Abhijeet : Sir aap ?

Acp sir : Ha ha mai bhi nikalta hu.

Now all moved outside the bureau and went to their respective homes. After coming back to home, Daya was thinking

_Aaj to pura pitaneki tayyari ki thi Abhijeet ne lab mein. Bal bal bach gaye. Lab mein to Abhijeet thik tha. Lekin subah spot pe use kya ho gaya tha. Abhi nikalte waqt bhi kaam ki baat kar raha tha. Kab sudhrega ye ? Hamesha kam kam kam. Hmm Lagta hai mai kuch jyada hi soch raha. Kal dekhta hu._

Here Abhijeet came back to home. He took out another cell and made call. Soon the call was answered , he spoke " Mai aa gaya hu yaha pe. Ha ha unhe bilkul bhi shak nahi hua. Sab kuch thik chal raha hai. Kal ke liye tayyar ho na ? ". After getting assurance from other side, he kept the call.

**On the other side ( where Abhijeet was kidnapped ) :**

He woke up. He was feeling very weak. He tried to remember what happened and then got alert. Now he was thinking how to get out from there, and then contact to his team and warn them about their plan. He saw a man who was keeping an eye on him. The man came near him and said " Sahab khabraiye mat mein aap ke sath hu. Mein acp sir ka khabri hu. Rukiye mein aap ko kholta hu. "

The man went near him and freed him.

Abhijeet : Tum yahan pe kaise ?

The man : Mujhe Acp sahib ne lagaya tha is gang ke pichhe. Ye phone ligiye aur bhag jayeye yaha se. Jayiye aur bacha liyigiye puri cid team ko.

Abhijeet : Kya kaha tumne ? Kya karne wale hai ye log ? Tumhe pata hai ?

The man : Sahab ye log cid bureau ko udane ki planning kar rahe hai .

Abhijeet : Kya kab ?

The man : Wo to mujhe pata nahi lekin bureau udane ki planning jarur kar rahe hai. Sahab ab jayiye yahan se . Waqt bohot kam hai humare pass. Jaldi kigiye.

Abhijeet : Lekin tum.

The man : Sahab meri chinta mat kariye.

They heared someone coming inside.

The man : Sahab jaldi.

Now Abhijeet without wasting any time moved out of there. He found himself in Mumbai only in the deserted area. He tried to contact with Daya but was unable to do so due to lack of mobile range. Somehow he managed to reach the road from where he could get auto or taxi to go. To his luck, he saw a taxi coming towards him. He stopped the taxi and told taxi driver to move to Daya' s residence.

**Inside (After Abhijeet left ) :**

Manoj : Bohot achha kam kiya tumne.

The man : Boss aap ne ise kyu jane diya ?

Manoj : Jyada sawal nahi. Jitna kaha jaye utna hi karna. Dobara ye galti mat karna. Warna anjam.. and pointed gun towards him and pressed the trigger, but no bullet came from it.

Manoj : Is baar gun khali thi, lekin agli baar nahi ho gi.

The man was now very frightened.

The man : Sorry boss. Aage se galti nahi hogi. Is baar maf kar do.

Manoj : Chal chal maf kiya.

( to himself ) Khel to aab shuru hua hai. Aage aage dekho hota hai kya. Un cid waloon ko mere hath se aab koi nahi bacha sakta and started laughing.

**Chapter end**

Chapter kaise laga batayega jarur.

Kya Manoj ka plan successful rahega ?

Kya Abhijeet bacha payega cid bureau ko blast hone se ?

Jaane ke liye bane rahiye ….

Milte hai agle chapter mein. Bohot jald..

Thanks to all reviewers Abhi ' s Ira, Samaha , ks and Aaira for your response.

Silent readers try to break the silence.

Next chapter depends on your response.


	4. Aftermath

Is chapter mein maine ek twist dala hai. I hope that you will like the chapter.

**Chapter start**

**After 15 days**, a lot of hustle bustle should be seen. A crowd of reporters could be seen. The news was broadcasting on all the tv channels. A reporter was seen on tv screens. He was saying " Jaisa ki aap dekh sakte hai. Ye hai cid bureau jo puri tarah se jal chuka hai. Ye jo blast aap dekh rahe hai ye subah 10 baje hua hai. Aap dekh sakte bomb ki intensity kafi jyada thi aur aju baju sab taraf iske effects dikh rahe hai. Sabhi cid officers ki lashoon ko postmortem ke liye bheja jayega. Is pure case ko ab CBI handle kar rahi hai. " and the video footage was showing the traces of the bomb, everything inside was burnt.

The CBI officers were also present there. They were standing when group of reporters came near them.

One reporter : Sir cid bureau mein blast ho gaya. Is ki wajah se log kafi dar gaye hai. Jo log Mumbai sheher ki Raksha kar rahe the unke khud ke office mein blast ho gaya aur sath hi sath sab officers ki death. Is ka matlab kahi na kahi ye bhi hai ki aam janta apne aap ko Mumbai mein shurakshit nahi samaj rahi hai. Aap kya kehna chayenge is par ?

Officer : Dekhiye ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai. Ap sab surakshit hai. Aur rahi baat bureau mein blast ki, us ke liye hum log us pe investigate kar rahe hai. Jin logo ne ye kiya hai wo bachhein ge nahi humare hath se.

One reporter : Aam janta ab tak is sadme se bahar nikal payi hai ki cid bureau mein blast ho gaya hai. Aap unko kaise yakin dilayenge.

Officer : Dekhiye mein aap logo ke jariye sheher ki janta se ye kehna chahta hu aap log nishchint rahiye. Sab kuch control mein he.

Reporter : Ye the CBI ke officer jinhone humare sath baat ki aur unhone logo se nischint rehne ke liye kaha hai.

In a deserted area, a person was watching tv inside a house. He was feeling very happy. After watching the news, he switched off the tv. He made call, the call was answered immediately.

The other person : Mubarak ho . Akhir kaar hamara plan kamyab ho gaya. Sab ke sab cid officers mar chuke hai. Hamare raste ka sabse bada kanta hat gaya. Aage kya karna hai ?

Person : Jyada khush mat ho. Hamara ugla plan ab tak successful hua nahi hai. Waise bhi ye cid wale bohot tedhi chiz hai. Jab tak mein inhe khud nahi dekh leta mujhe yakin nahi hai.

The other person : Lekin tum ye karoge kaise ?

Person : Dekhte jao tum. Chalo ab phone rakh.

After completion of the call, the person disguised himself and went to the place where the dead bodies of cid officers were being taken for post-mortem. He checked the bodies in way. He after reaching to the lab where post-mortem was going to take place, came back.

After coming back to home , he made a call.

Manoj : Shekhar,suno aage ka plan discuss karna hai. Mere ghar pe aa jao thodi der mein.

Shekhar : Ha atta hu.

After 30 min Shekher came to his home. Inside the house , a table was present on which the map of Mumbai city was kept. Manoj was making marks on the places, first Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus, second Juhu beach, third Sidhi Vinayak Temple, fourth Marine Drive, fifth Gateway of India. After completion of making his marks he said " In jagahon pe blast karna hai. "

Shekher : Ho jayega boss. Aap chinta mat kijiye. Kab karna hai blast ?

Manoj : Kal sham 6 baje. Kaam ho jana chahiye. Koi laparwahi nahi honi chahiye.

Shekher : Boss aap chinta mat kariye mein khud sab kuch handle karunga.

Manoj : Agar kuch bhi galat hua na uska anjam tujhe pata hai ache tarike se.

Shekher : Ji boss. Acha boss uska kya karna hai ?

Manoj : Us Abhijeet ka ? Karna kya hai, mar dena hai use. Lekin blast hone ke baad. Waise bhi jinda rahke karega kya akela. Uski puri team to upar pouch chuki hai.

Manoj : ( now laughing evilly ) Ab is sheher pe mera raj hoga . Mujhe koi nahi rok sakta. Chalo aab niklo yaha se jaldi. Aur kaam ho jana chahiye.

Shekher : Ji boss.

Shekher now moved out of the house and started to making arrangements to execute the plan. At night he made call to Manoj " Ha boss kam ho gaya hai. Bus aab kal ka intezar hai. "

The next day arrived.

The place where Abhijeet has been kidnapped. Time : 2:45 pm

Manoj : Is ke muh pe paani maro, uthao ise.

The goon present there took a jug of water and splashed on Abhijeet' s face. Abhijeet woked up due to this.

Manoj : Welcome Abhijeet sahab.

Abhijeet : Ye welcome wagare choddo. Kya karna chah rahe ho ?

Manoj : Soch raha hu tumhe bhi apne sathiyon ke sath bhej du. Lekin usse pehle tum apne Mumbai ke lakhon logo ko marte hue dekho.

Abhijeet : Tumhari dushmani to cid se hai na. Bureau ko to tum uda hi chuke ho, aab masoom logo kyu maar rahe ho ? Unhe chod do. Unhone kya bigada hai tumhara ?

Manoj : Badla. Mera pehla badla to pura hogaya. Ab dusra bhi jald hi pura hoga. Ab dekhna tum kaise 5 min mein boom , pura Mumbai sheher ud jayega.

Abhijeet : Wo to waqt ane par hi pata chalega.

Manoj now become more angrier. He took out his gun and pointed towards Abhijeet. He pressed the trigger and the bullet hit Abhijeet ' s arm. Blood started oozing out from his arm.

Abhijeet : Tumhe kya laga, itna sab kuch hokar bhi tum bach jaoge. Tumhe iski keemat chukani padegi.

Manoj : Apna akhri samay aa gaya phir bhi akad nahi gayi tumhari. Koi baat nahi aab aa jayegi. He pointed the gun towards Abhijeet 's heart and pressed the trigger. The bullet hit closer to his heart. Now Abhijeet became unconsious due to blood loss.

Then his phone rang and heared the voice of some footsteps.

**Chapter end**

Chapter kaise laga batayega jarur.

Aab aage kya hoga ?

Janne ke liye bane rahiye.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and to silent readers as well.

Another thing I cannot promise for regular updates from now.


	5. The arrest

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for keeping the patience. I know that your expectations are high. I hope that chapter meets them.

**Chapter start**

Manoj ' s phone rang. It was from Shekher telling him that all the six bombs has been defused. He was shouting " Kya ye kaise ho gaya ? Tumne to badi badi baatein ki thi pehle. Aab kya hua ? "

Shekher : Boss wo CBI walon ne sab bombs defuse kar diye.

Manoj : In CBI walon ki to. Chal phone rakh.

Shekher : Boss suno to……

Shekher was talking and Manoj cut the call in anger without listening to him. Manoj was about to escape from the place. But soon he got surrounded by the CBI officers. They arrested him.

One of the officers found Abhijeet unconscious and tied with ropes. He made him free and checked for the pulse and then made a call to ambulance and now came along with the other officers and said " Sir, zinda hai ye. Lekin pulse kafi dheemi hai. Maine ambulance ko call kar diya hai. Abhi ati hi hogi ".

One senior officer : Good work.

Now CBI officers took Manoj with them in their office and made Abhijeet admitted to hospital.

**The confession:**

Manoj : Maine to itni achhi planning banayi thi lekin phir bhi sab fail ho gaya.

One officer : Sabhi mujrim pakde jane ke baad yehi kehte hai.

Manoj : Lekin tum logo ko kaise pata chala meri bombs ke planning ke baad mein ?

One officer : Hume pata tha mujrim jarur khush hoga bureau mein blast ki khabar sunkar aur kuch na kuch gadbad jarur karega aur tumne bhi wo galti ki. Tum cid officers mar gaye ki nahi ye check karne ki liye aye the tabhi hume pata chal gaya. Humne tumhara picha kiya. Uske baad Shekher se sab ugalvaya. Uske baad tumhara phone humne track kiya aur vahan per poche. Lekin us Shekher ne tumhe bataya na lekin tumne uski baat suni hi nahi. Khair tab tak hum waha par pouch gaye the. Tumne hume underestimate kiya , yehi tumhari sab se badi galti thi. Is hi wajah se tum pakde gaye.

Manoj : Waise bhi mera badla pura ho chuka hai. Mujhe is baat ka bilkul afsos nahi hai.

One officer : Le jao ise. Iska faisla Adalat karegi.

**On the hospital side:**

The doctors took Abhijeet in ot. After sometime they came out. They shifted Abhijeet to ICU. They found a constable outside. They assured him about Abhijeet 's condition that condition is critical but out of danger and they have shifted him to ICU and will come in conscious stage after 3 hours.

The constable was sitting outside the ICU. One person saw all this secretly.

After sometime a doctor came inside the ICU. He saw Abhijeet on the hospital bed. He took out the gun and pointed towards him and said " Aaj meri jo halat hai wo sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se hai. Tumhe is ki kimat chukani padegi. " and fired a bullet on him. After firing bullet, he went outside. After his departure , a nurse came for giving dose of injections, found Abhijeet breathing heavily and pulse rate was continuously decreasing. The nurse immediately called out for doctor. The doctor took him immediately inside ot. Till then the cbi officers knew about the incident happened and came there in hospital.

Senior officer came and took the charge and angrily spoke to constable " Tumhe yaha kis liye rakha tha maine ? Tumhare hote hue bhi hamla ho gaya ek cid officer ke upar. "

Constable : Sorry sir.

Officer : Sorry sir sorry my foot. Bas sorry kehne se kuch nahi hoga. Batao kaise hua humla.

Constable : Sir wo jo bhi tha wo doctor ke bhes mein aaya tha. Jab nurse chillayi tab maine dekha ki Abhijeet sir ko goli lagi hai aur unki halat bahut kharab thi.

Officer : Tumne goli chalne ki awaz suni ?

Constable : Nahi sir.

Officer : Mai ab aur risk nahi le sakta. Mai yaha pe security guards appoint kar raha hu. Aab tumhari yaha pe koi jarurat nahi.

Till then the doctor came out and said " Khabar achi nahi hai. Ab wo coma mein chale gaye hai. Pehle hi unki condition kafi critical thi aur upar se ek aur goli. Humse jitna ban pada humne kiya. "

Now turning towards the investigation, Officer said " Is corridor ke cctv ka footage mil sakta hai kya hume ? "

Doctor : Jee jarur. Hume maaf kijiye ka hamari laparwahi ke wajah se patient ki jaan khatre mein pad gayi.

Officer : Ye achi baat hai ki is baat ka apko afsos hai lekin dhyan rakhiyega ki dobara ye galti nahi honi chahiye. Mai yaha pe guards appoint kar raha hu.

Officers took cctv recording and went into office.

**Inside the office :**

Junior officer : Sir humne asli mujrim ko to pakad liya phir bhi Abhijeet sir pe humla hua.

One officer : Mujhe lagta hai ki ye Manoj ka akele ka kam nahi hai. Koi aur bhi hai jo mila hua hai iske saath. Uski ka kiya ghara hai sab. Humne Manoj ko pakda uska badla pura karne aya hai.

Junior officer : Sir us constable ko goli chalne ki awaj kyu nahi ayi ?

One officer : Kyon ki gun ke upar silencer laga hua hoga.

Another officer : Wo jo bhi koi tha uski najar hospital pe thi. Use pata tha ki waha pe constable tayant kiya gaya hai isliye wo doctor ke bhes mein aaya.

One officer : Chalo ye footage check karte hai. Kuch na kuch to jarur pata lag hi jayega us mujrim ke baare mein.

They checked the footage. They found the main culprit but was the face was not visible. The officer zoomed the footage and found a tattoo on the culprit ' s hand.

They made a print of the tatoo.

Senior officer : ( observing the tatoo carefully ) Ye koi mamuli tattoo nahi hai. Sab tattoo artist ke pass jao aur pata lagao is tatoo ke barein mein. Is tatoo ke jariye hum us mujrim tak poochenge.

**In the hospital :**

The person entered inside the Abhijeet 's cabin after showing his identity card to guards. He was keenly observing the room. Abhijeet was on bed with oxygen mask and saline was attached to his hand. The monitor was showing the heart beats indicating that the person inside is alive. He was feeling bad after seeing the condition of Abhijeet. He just went near him and took Abhijeet 's hand in his own hands.

He said " Abhi uth jao. Ye kaisi halat ho gayi hai tumhari. Ab jaldi se theek ho jao. Tumne to mujhse kaha tha ki jab bhi tum mujhe bulaoge main kahi se bhi aaunga tumhare pass. Dekho mai bula raha hu na tumhe. Kyu nahi uth rahe ho tum. Kuch to ishara do. Mai aa gaya hu na mai tumhe jaldi se theek kar dunga. "

But there was no movement on the lying figure ' s body. Now he started ruffling his hairs. But still no movement. Now he said " Dekho tum mujhe tang kar rahe ho na. Tum uth jao mein wada karta hu tumhe bilkul tang nahi karunga. Tum jo bologe wo mai karunga. Please uth jao. "

Again continued in a determined tone " Jisne bhi tumhari ye halat ki hai na use main chodunga nahi. Chun chun ke badla loonga. Zameen se gadh kar nikalunga use." and then finally spreading his hand over Abhijeet ' s forehead went outside the room.

After the person left, heart beats of Abhijeet started decreasing and the alarm in the icu rang. The doctors went running inside.

**Chapter end**

Thanks for reviewing on the earlier chapter and to silent readers as well.

Some of you might find this chapter boring but belive me soon will be back with a good news. I know again some confusion are their but will be cleared in coming chapters.

Kaisa laga batayiyega jarur.

ks, nidha, ls , guest : Sorry for late update. Hope you will enjoy this.

Aniya Arsh : I hope ki ye chapter aap ki umeend pe khara utrega.

The Mystry Princesses : Aap ka guess adha sahi hai .

Lucky : I know that lot of confusion is their in your mind. I will try to clear them in upcoming chapters.

Thanks to Abhi and Priya.

Meet you as soon as possible.


	6. A good news

Thanks for your reviews and great patience level. Here is the next update.

**Chapter start**

The CBI officers were called in hospital. The doctor approached towards them and said " Patient ki tabiyat ab stable hai aur unhe 2 ghante mein hosh aa jayega. "

One officer ( thinking ): Itni jaldi recovery. Koi milne aaya hoga kya Abhijeet ko. CID team to mar chuki hai. Aab kaun hoga.

He now enquired as " Koi milne aaya tha kya Abhijeet se ? "

Doctor : Wo hamara itna dhyan nahi tha. Lekin aap cctv dekh sakte hai.

Officer : Hum cctv ka footage le ke ja re hai.

They reached their office. When another officer came in and said " Sir pata chal gaya us admi ka jis ke hath pe tatoo bana hua hai. Maine us admi ka address nikal liya hai sir. "

Officer : Good Work. Chalo us address pe chal ke dekhte hai.

They reached the address. They went inside the house. The house was messy. Everything was scattered inside the house.

Officer : Lagta hai hamare ane se pahle hi kisine talashi li hai ghar ki. Achhi tarah se dekho kuch milta hai kya ghar mein.

After checking the whole house, officer " Sir kuch nahi mila ghar se. "

They saw a lady who was passing . One officer said " Excuse mein. Aap is ghar mein rahne wale aadmi ko pechnati hai ? "

The women : Ek number ka lafanga admi hai sahib ye.

Officer : Milega ka kahan pe lekin ye .

Women : Shahab ye chouk par jo pan tapri hai na waha pe hoga.

Officer : Aap ka bohot bohot shukriya.

The team went on the spot. The man whom they were searching was there only. The man after seeing cbi officers started running. But the officers were smart enough to catch him. At last the man was caught.

The cbi officers in their way did the interrogation.

Officer : Batao kyu kiya humla tumne cid officer abhijeet pe hospital.

Man : sahab mujhe maaf kardo. Ek no se message aya tha ki agar maine aisa nahi kiya to mere parivar ko maar dalenge. Uske kuch der baat ek video bhi aya jisme meri patni ko bandh ke rakha tha. Phir uske baad ek chhiti mili thi ghar ke andar. Us pe likha tha agar is admi ko nahi mara to tumhari patni ki jaan jayegi uske sath mein abhijeer sahab ka photo tha. Mai bahut dar gaya sahab. Isliye mujhe ye sab karna pada.

Officer : Wo number to hai na tumhare pass. Wo do hume saath mein wo letter bhi.

After the interrogation was done, that officer ' s phone rang , " Kya kaha apne ? Jee hum abhi aate hai waha pe "

The whole team went to hospital, as the call was from doctor about Abhijeet being consious. They went into Abhijeet ' s room. After the cbi officer' s entry in the room , Abhijeet tried to sit.

Officer : Aap lete rakhiye. Kaise hi aapki tabiyet ab ?

Abhijeet : Thik hai.

Officer : Mujhe pata hai ki ye waqt puch tach karne ka nahi hai lekin kya aap bata sakte hai exactly hua kya tha ? Manoj ne aapko ko kidnap kyu kiya tha ?

Abhijeet : Darsal ye baat 15 din pehle ki hai. Mujhe pata laga ki ek admi ki jaan ko khatra hai. Mai us admi ko bachane ke liye gaya, lekin kuch logo ne mujhe kidnap kar liya. Phir mujhe pata laga ki mere saath dhoka hua hai, kynki jis admi ki jaan ko khatra tha wo uska mastermind tha. Wo akela nahi tha uske saath koi aur bhi tha. Mai jaise taise nikal gaya waha se. Uske baad

Mujhe raste pe ek taxi mili. Mai us jagah se Daya ke ghar ki taraf ja hi raha tha phir mujhe laga ki ye log Daya ke upar bhi najar rakh rahe honge isliye maine taxi Tarika ke ghar li.

**flashback start**

He after checking everywhere, knocked on Tarika ' s door.

Tarika : Abhijeet, tum yaha pe.

Abhijeet : Tarika baatein baad mein. Pehle ander to lo mujhe.

Tarika : Ha ha aao ander.

Abhijeet : Tarika, ghar ke sare khidki darwaze band kar lo.

Tarika just obeyed him.

Tarika : ( carefully observing him ) Abhijeet tumhe to chot lagi hai. Ruko mai dressing kar deti hu.

Abhijeet now feeling exhausted, hence approved it. After dressing was done, he was feeling better. So now initiated as

" Tarika dekho bureau mein blast hone wala hai. Kab hone wala hai ye to pata nahi ab tak. Directly Acp sir ko bureau mein mat batana kyu ki bureau mein bugs lage hue hai. Unhe aur Daya ko mera ye message pocha dena. Ho sakta hai ki tumpar bhi koi najar rakh raha ho. Tum aisa behave karna ki kuch hua hi nahi. Thik hai. Ab mujhe nikalna hoga. Chalo bye. "

Tarika : Tum chinta mat karo Abhijeet sab thik ho jayega. Mai sab sambhal lungi. Apna dhayan rakhna tum. Agar kisi bhi cheez ki jarurat pade to batana mujhe. All the best mission ke liye.

Abhijeet : Thanks Tarika.

At the same time in other place :

Manoj : Kya kaha tumne ? Maine tumse kaha tha ki uspar najar rakho phir bhi aisi bhul hui tumse.

Manoj received call and said " Acha. Thik hai. Ha use leke aao. Ha ha wahi pe lana. "

Manoj ( to himself ) : Mujhse bach ke kaha jaoge. Duniya mein aisa koi paida nahi hua jo mujhse panga le sake. Iski saja tumhe milegi.

Abhijeet went to place far away from Tarika ' s place and called one of his informers " Ha sun Manoj ki puri kundli nikal. Ha pata kar kaun kaun hai iske saath. Ha jaise hi pata chale mujhe batana. "

He was about to move from there, when a person attacked on him from backside and darkness spread over his eyes.

**flashback over**

Uske baad mujhe hosh aya to maine dekha ki manoj ne mujhe kidnap kiya hai. Usne mujhse kaha ki cid bureau mein blast hogaya hai. Uske baad usne mujhe fire kiya aur mein behosh ho gaya. Ek aur baat manoj ye sab akela nahi kar raha uske saath koi aur bhi hai jo mila hua hai.

Now he was feeling very weak due to all injuries. The officer also noticed this and said " Jee shukriya. Aapki bahut madat hui. Abhi hum chalte hai "

Abhijeet ( in a earnest tone ): Officer , meri puri team kaha hai ?

Officer : Sorry sir. Lekin hum unhe bacha nahi paye, bureau mein jo blast hua usme sab mare gaye.

Now the team left the room, leaving Abhijeet alone in the room. Inside the room, he was feeling completely alone. He was feeling helpless. He again moving to the same phase, after the memory loss, the feeling of being alone. He didn ' t knew when he drifted off because of weakness.

The images of cid team i.e. of Daya, Acp sir, Tarika, Vivek ,etc were coming one after another. The dead bodies of all the team members. It was like a movie which was coming in front of eyes and the loud screaming voice as " Nahi ". He woke up. His breath rates were quite high. After some time, breath rates became normal and he felt relieved knowing that it was a dream only but at the next moment he realized that the horrible dream was the reality of life which cannot be changed.

After sometime composing himself, now he determined to take revenge from the people who snatched away his whole family, the loved ones, the people who gave him his identity. Now he decided to do the investigation. He first got the information about the conplete case from the cbi office. Now he was determined to get discharge from the hospital.

**Chapter end**

Sawal to kafi sare hai. Jawab aage ane wale chapters mein milenge. Kuch sawaloon ke jawab shayad mil gaye honge.

Milenge jald hi ek aur update ke saath.


	7. The epiloge

Here is the next update. Enjoy reading.

**Chapter start**

Abhijeet somehow convinced doctor to give him discharge. He went to cbi office directly. He saw a man there and the officers were interrogating a man. He asked about the man to another officer who was standing there. He then came to know about the history of man and became very angry on hearing it. He went near the man and hold his collar and said " Bata kiske kehne pe kiya tune ye ? "

The cbi officers separated both of them and said to Abhijeet " Mai aapke jazbaat samjhta hu lekin filhal hum iski puchtach kar rahe hai. Isliye behtar ye hi hoga ki aap hume sahyog de. Aap humare saath investigation kar sakte hai. "

Now the officer went near the man and said " Is baar to maine bacha liya tumhe magar agli baar nahi. Agar apne jaan ki khairiyat chahte ho tum batao kis ke kehne pe kar rahe ho sab ? "

The man : Ha sahib batata hu, ye sab maine karan ke kehne pe kiya hai.

Abhijeet : Kaha pe milega ye karan ?

The man : Sir wo roj raat ko 8 baje The Night Club Bar mein jaata hai.

The officers along with Abhijeet made a plan to catch Karan.

**Outside the cbi office:**

A person was watching everything from outside. He felt relieved by the thought the mastermind would get caught soon and there will be no need of him to watch all the activities secretly and soon will be with his loved ones ,the person who is his own life.

He ( to himself ): Bas bahut sahen kar liya tumne Abhijeet lekin ab nahi. Aab mai aa gaya hu. Tum chinta mat karo. Sab kuch thik ho jayega bahut jald.

**At night The Night Club Bar:**

The officers were present in disguise. As soon as karan entered the bar, all the officers got alert and were about to catch him but it seemed that karan knew that cbi officers along with Abhijeet were chasing him. As soon as, they went near him, the cross firing started and chaos was there in the club. People were running here and there for their lives. Soon the officers overpowered the men of Karan, he also realized that. He now came and pointed gun on Abhijeet ' s forehead and said " Piche hato warna achha nahi hoga. Agar tum is Abhijeet ki khairiyat chahte ho to mujhe jaane do. " now saying to Abhijeet " Meri kismet hi kharab thi. Maine to full proof plan banaya tha tumhe upar pochane ka. Lekin tum bach gaye. Par ab nahi bachoge. " and he was about fire the bullet when another bullet came and hit on his hand. He screamed in pain.

The voice: Abhijeet ko chune se pahle tumhe mujh se bhidna hoga.

All looked towards the source of voice. Abhijeet was standing still at the same place. He was not believing on what he saw. He was in the same shock, but felt darkness overpowering him. All he could hear were the loud voices of calling him and he didn't remember anything and pair of hands who prevent him from falling down. The officers took charge and took Karan with him.

**The confession:**

Karan : Ha maine hi karwaya hai sub kuch Manoj ke saath milkar. Mujhe cid team se badla lena tha. Meri jindegi barbaad kar di unhone. Maine to achha plan banaya tha lekin Manoj pakda gaya aur mera plan fail ho gaya. Isliye maine humla karwaya tha Abhijeet par hospital mein lekin meri buri kismet wo bach gaya.

Officer : Us nakli Abhijeet ka kya chakkar hai ?

Karan : Wo Abhijeet ka humshakal tha mere ghar ke pass rehta tha. Maine usko blackmail kiya agar usne meri baat nahi mani to mai uske pariwar ko mar dunga. Phir hona kya hai usne meri baat maan li aur maine usko Abhijeet banake cid mein bhej diya. Ek kaam thik se kiya nahi usne. Uski aur Manoj ki galti ke wajah se pakda gaya mein.

Officer : Har mujrim koi na koi sabot chodta hai aur wahi tumne kiya isliye tum pakde gaye. Tumhe shayad se fanshi hi hogi.

Karan : Mujhe koi afsos nahi hai chahe mujhe fansi hi kyu na ho. Cid team to gayi.

The voice : Tum jaisa machar kya marega cid ko ? Aaj tak kitno ne koshish ki cid ko marne ki sab fail ho gaye.

Karan : Tum log, jinda kaise bach gaye ?

The voice : Ye tumhari galat fehmi thi. Hume sab kuch pehle se hi pata tha. Humari lab assistant Dr Tarika ne hume pahele hi aga kar diya tha. Humne jal bichaya tha aur tum usme phas gaye.

Karan : Tumhe main ahi chodunga.

The voice : Le ke jao ise yahan se.

Officer : Welcome back Acp Pradyuman and your complete team. Hume bahut garv hai aap par aur aap ki team par.

Acp PRadyuman: Jee Shukriya to hume aap ka kehna chahiye aap ki wajah se ye pechida case jaldi solve ho gaya.

Officer : Aap kuch jyada hi tarif kar rahe hai humari. Ye humari bhi duty hai.

Acp Pradyuman: Waise Abhijeet dikh nahi raha. Kaha hai wo ? Aap ke saath hi tha na.

Officer : Actually Abhijeet ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi thi isliye use hospital mein admit kiya hai.

Acp Pradyuman : Thanks a lot once again. Aap ke saath kaam karke bahut acha laga. Chalo abhi hum nikalte hai. Abhijeet se mil kar ate hai.

**Inside the hospital:**

The same hospital, the same room ,the same smell of medicines. He found himself on the same bed as well. He tried to remember what happened before few minutes. He was thinking Daya. Aise kaise ho sakta hai. Wo to mar gaya tha na blast mein aur puri team bhi. Wo haath Daya ke hi the aur meri aankhen mein to khud use dekha tha.

He was in his trance when the opening of door broke his trance and doctor came in and said " Agar aap ki ijazat ho to aap ki check up kar sakta hu mai ? "

Doctor checked him whereas Abhijeet was embarrassed during the whole process. After completion of checkup, he went outside and said " Unhe hosh aa gaya hai. Aap log mil sakte hai unse. Lekin kuch dino ke liye unhe aram ki jarurat hai. So please take care of it."

The whole cid team went inside. Abhijeet was shocked seeing the whole team. He was talking to himself " Ye kya puri team wo bhi hospital mein. Lagta hai mera bharam hai. Team ko to mar diya tha na un logo ne. Lagata hai tumhari tabiyat abhi thik nahi hui hai isliye pehle tumhe Daya dikh raha tha aur ab puri team."

Seeing him talking to himself Daya said "Sir mujhe lagta hai ki Abhijeet ki tabiyat abhi thik nahi hai. Hum iske samne khade hai phir bhi khud se baatein kar raha hai. Mujhe lagta hai humari yaha jarurat nahi hai. Hume nikalna chahiye. "

Listening to him Abhijeet said " Ruk jao Daya. Itne dino baad mile hai Gale nahi lagoge." Daya went near him and hugged him carefully.

Abhijeet : Sir aap sab log kaise hai ? Aap mujhe milne kyu nahi aye? Itne dino baad aye. Mein bata nahi sakta ki kitni Khushi ho rahi hai aap sabko dekh kar. Mai kaise bhi karke aap ka message pochna chahta tha. Jab maine aap sab ki maut khabar suni to mujhe itna akela lag raha tha. MUjhe laga tha ki mai hi kyun bach gaya, mai aap sab ko bachane mein nakamyab ho gaya.

Seeing him in talking things like this, Acp sir signalled him to keep quiet and said " Abhijeet, shant ho jao. Jo ho gaya so ho gaya. Anth bhala to sab bhala. BHul jao usko jo in dino mein hua. Aab hum sab ek saath hai wo bhi sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se. "

Seeing the environment dull, Dr Salunkhe said " Mujhe to lagta hai ki Abhijeet ne sirf Tarika ji ko miss kiya hoga. ". Listening him, Tarika was feeling very shy whereas Abhijeet was smiling the whole time .

Daya now along with Dr salunkhe sir said " Ha dr sahib mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. Chaliye hum chalte hai yaha se." and pretended to move outside then Abhijeet took his hand and prevented him from moving outside and said " Daya ruk jao. Sabse pehle maine tumhe hi batana chahta tha. Maine tumhe call bhi kiya tha lekin tumhara phone bhi switch off aa raha tha. Phir maine socha ki tumhare hi ghar hi chala jaun. Lekin phir mere dimag mein aya ye log itne shatir hai agar tumhare ghar pe unhone najar rakhi ho to aur waise bhi Tarika Ji ka ghar waha se pass mein hi tha."

Daya : Ha thik hai. Aab tum itna keh hi rahe ho to maan lete hai. Hai na Dr sahib?

Dr Salunkhe : Ha Daya.

Acp sir : Chalo aab hum sab nikalte hai. Bureau mein kafi kaam hai.

They were about to leave when Abhijeet said " Sir aap thodi der ruk jaye na. Itne dino baad mile hu sab se. "

Acp sir now spread hand over his head and said " Sorry Abhijeet lekin hume chalna hoga. LEkin tum chinta maat karo ek hufte mein khup karva lena apni seva." and left the room leaving Abhijeet in bewildered state.

After few minutes Abhijeet realized what Acp sir said. So now he said to Daya " Daya discharge karvo na. "

Daya: Lekin meri ek shart hai.

Abhijeet: Tumhari koi bhi shart ho mai manjor karunga. Please nikalo mujhe yaha se.

Daya: Kuch jyada nahi tum 2 weeks ke baad bureau join karoge.

Abhijeet: Daya 2 hafte kuch jyada nahi hote. (Now in blackmailing ) Itne dino se mujhe akela lag raha tha. Lekin ab tum sab aa gaye ho na. Mujhe sab ke saath waqt bitane hai. Please Daya, tum logo ke siwa mera hai hi kaun.

Daya: (to himself ) Shuru ho gayi is ki blackmailing.

(in a tone hearable to him) Chalo ek deal karte hai. Mai tumhe discharge dilwaunga aur tum 1 week tak rest karoge aur meri saari baatein manoge. Bolo manjoor hai kya.

Abhijeet : (to himself) Ha kar deta hu. Nahito ye Daya mujhe 2 hafte taka ne nahi dega bureau aur naraz ho jayega phir se.

(to Daya ) Ha daya jaisa tum kaho. Tum hi to mere saab se khas dost ho.

Daya: Ruko mai discharge ki baat karke ata hu.

After 7 days Abhijeet joined the bureau back again. Once again the team was ready to solve the new cases. But the best part was they were together and nothing could separate them whatever may come in their way.

**Chapter end**

Thanks for your patience .

This is end of story.

Hope that you are not being bored by this story. Seeing the no of views I decided to end the story.

Thanks to all people who reviewed and silent readers too.

Sorry for not replying on individual reviews and if any mistakes please consider it.

Hoping to meet you all soon in month of August after first week with a new story or still more time than this. Till then bye bye.


End file.
